


Naked Desire

by Imasuky



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Exhibitionism, Female Solo, Fingerfucking, Improvised Sex Toys, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Public Masturbation, Semi-public masturbation, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Yomi runs naked through the school like an idiot to fulfill her stupid fetish.
Kudos: 24





	Naked Desire

Mizuhara Koyomi, so often just called Yomi by her friends, Tomo, and acquaintances alike, stood in the bathroom stall. She knew what she was about to do was dangerous and stupid...but every night for the past few weeks, she had been having a recurring dream, and by now she felt that she _had_ to do it. After all, whenever she had one of those dreams, she would wake up soaked in sweat and her own arousal, her whole body hot and sensitive.

“I’m as dumb as Tomo,” she told herself, pulling off her shirt and stuffing it into her bag.

“As dumb as Osaka,” she continued, slipping out of her skirt and putting it into the bag, as well.

Unhooking her bra, her breasts jiggled a little as she looked down and frowned.

Yomi had inverted nipples; the buds were tucked inward and folded over. To anyone familiar with Yomi's unfortunate (and completely unwarranted) issues with her body image, it would come as no surprise that she had always been a bit embarrassed by her nipples. But...she wasn’t really going to be showing them to anyone, ideally. At least not today, anyways.

Sighing, she pulled her panties down, although she slipped her shoes back on right away. Even as foolish as this all was, she wasn't quite so bad that she was going to be unhygienic about it.

Otherwise fully nude, with her clothes tucked away in her bag, Yomi reached in and retrieved a thick, black marker.

“This is the dumbest thing I have ever done,” she muttered, even as she started to write across her body.

On her breasts, she wrote, ‘Tease to make them stick out,’ and ‘Perverted tits,’ with circles pointing to her hidden nipples.

Her belly was next. ‘I’m a pervert,’ ‘Expel me,’ and ‘Tell my parents.’

Finally, an arrow toward her pussy: ‘Always horny.’

With the last of the words written, Yomi gripped the thick, solid marker, and started to rub it against her pussy. She was already a bit excited, so she was wet enough that after just a few moments, she was able to comfortably push it into herself.

A soft moan escaped her lips.

Taking a moment to tuck her school bag away in a loose tile in the ceiling, the final preparation was finished. She slowly opened the stall door and peeked out. Though she knew she was the only one in the restroom, she still wanted to be sure.

As expected, it was empty.

Making her way tentatively to the door, Yomi opened it a crack and looked up and down the halls. Classes were still in session, so there shouldn’t be anyone out...other than her, of course, although, really, _she_ shouldn't be out, either. Her teacher had granted her permission to go see the nurse, _not_ to do... _this_.

Just as she had thought, the halls were empty.

“I shouldn’t do this,” she told herself with conviction, standing still hidden behind the door. “I should just put my clothes back on and go back to class.”

She certainly should have. Instead, Yomi stepped into the hallway, and felt the tiny whoosh of air as the door closed behind her.

Trying not to think about how stupid, risky, hot, and, worth repeating, _stupid_ this was, Yomi marched down the hall. Soon she was far enough away that she knew if anyone came down the hall, she’d be screwed. And depending on who it was, it could be true in more than one way

Heading to the stairs, Yomi started up toward the next floor. The current one only had a few classes...the floor above had a few more.

It was a bigger risk, to be sure, but that was part of why she was doing this in the first place. If there wasn’t an element of danger, there was no point in doing this; it wouldn't be _real_. She didn't know what that meant and she was pretty sure it was a stupid sentiment, but that didn't make it less true.

As Yomi walked up the stairs, she could feel the marker stuffed in her pussy shifting around and rubbing the interior of her cunt. It felt good and she liked it.

Once she reached the next floor, Yomi got ready to do the very same things that she had seen in some videos of this very fetish, which she had looked up recently. For a while now, the girl had been found the concept of exhibitionism very excited, and lately she had been getting more and more deeply interested in it, enough to eventually allow her curiosity to get the better of her embarrassment and permit her to start watching videos and reading manga about it.

Masturbating to it every night for the past few months was no doubt what led to the dreams. And they were why she was doing this.

Putting her arms behind her head to fully expose every inch of her body, Yomi began to walk along with her legs spread a bit. She kept her pussy clenched tight to hold the marker in place as she marched along.

Heading down the empty hall, she found her nipples were growing stiffer, nearly enough to start poking out, though not quite. She had never actually seen them herself, but could still feel it when they stiffened like this.

Walking along, the girl would stop now and then to swing her hips a bit, feeling the marker jiggle more.

Before long she came to the first and truest danger: a class that was in session. If she just walked right past it, she’d be seen in seconds.

So Yomi got down on all fours and began to crawl past the door, stopping about half way. Sitting just under a window and giving thanks for her natural flexibility, Yomi squatted and spread her legs a bit. Gripping the marker, she started to pump it slowly in and out of her quim, as she used her free hand to fondle her breasts. She pressed her finger into her sunken nipple. She could feel the hard nub inside it...she couldn’t get it out, but she could still tease it.

Yomi bit her lip to stop herself from moaning, though it was a bit hard to restrain that urge.

Leaning against the wall, she could hear the voices of the students and teacher in the class. As she masturbated, she realized she was dripping a bit of arousal into the floor, making a small puddle. It turned her on all the more.

Not wanting to cum just yet, Yomi started to crawl again. Just as she was about to pass the window, she lifted her head up just enough to peek into the room. Everyone was clearly distracted and lost in classwork, thankfully, and the teacher had his back turned as he wrote on the board.

Gulping, Yomi stood up, just for a second, before she ducked back down and crawled away as fast as she could. She doubted anyone had seen her, and even if they had, it would have been too short of a glimpse to get a good enough look to actually recognize her. All the same, as she scampered away down a hall, and leaned against the wall to recover, she was breathing heavily and her heart was racing. 

“I can’t believe I did that,” she muttered. “That was...way too much of a risk!”

She reached down and rubbed her clit.

“But it was so fun,” she murmured breathlessly. “Ah...I’ve never been this turned on in my whole life...”

She was panting and shaking her hips as she clenched her eyes shut. Turning to face out into the hall where she was most visible, Yomi rubbed harder and pumped the marker until she came explosively, squirting her wetness in a small arc.

Taking a few breaths to calm herself Yomi, couldn’t help but break into a dopey smile. She had at last done something she'd wanted to do for a while. Living out this dream was making her feel better than she could have ever hoped.

But even as satisfying as that had been, it also sparked a desire for more.

Standing, Yomi walked out, still being careful to avoid walking past any classroom windows, although when she came to a long hall that had windows that looked out to the courtyard, she peeked and saw that there was a PE class in session.

They were playing soccer, whose activities typically stayed closer to the ground than some other games, so from this high up, there was little chance Yomi would be seen, and even if she was, they wouldn't be able to easily make out who she was, and she’d have plenty of time to run.

Taking all that into consideration, she strode past the window and stopped in the middle of the hall. She then pressed her breasts against the glass, reached down, and started to work her makeshift dildo again.

Smiling, Yomi found she was getting close to cumming again...when she saw someone pointing up at her, and that they were clearly shouting. Soon others were looking as well, and the teacher was moving toward the school.

The thrill of being seen like this, the danger she knew she was in, was way too much, and Yomi came on the spot, squirting again, and leaving a large, wet stain on the wall.

Gratification achieved, Yomi now ran away, fast as she could.

She knew that it was best to just go back to the bathroom right now, get dressed, and go to the nurse’s office, or back to class.

But she didn’t want to.

She wanted to press her luck.

She needed to cum just one more time.

With that obsessed goal in mind, she made her way to the stairwell, and standing at the top, began to masturbate again, pumping her impromptu toy hard and fast as she rubbed her clit with the other hand. She felt herself getting closer and closer...

Suddenly Yomi heard the sound of a door opening from one of the classrooms.

Startled, she dropped her marker, and it clattered down the stairs. Hiding around the corner, she looked and saw that it was just some boy heading the other way from her.

The next sound, however, nearly made her heart stop. From the floor below was a voice, exclaiming, "Someone dropped a marker...eww...why is it all wet?”

Yomi knew she was in a dangerous position. The boy was walking slowly down the hall, so there was a chance he’d hear the sound of her running, and footsteps were coming up the stairs. Panting and still unable to stop fingering herself, she made a split-second decision, and took off, running away from the way the boy was going.

She heard a, “Wow...nice ass!” as she sprinted, leaving a trail of wetness. She ducked into the first empty classroom she spotted.

Going to a desk, Yomi searched and found another girl's PE uniform. They weren't a great fit for her, but they were at least functional, and so she hastily slipped into the bloomers and shirt. She then went to the door and looked out into the hallway.

There were a few teachers looking around. Ducking behind the door, Yomi kept her ear close, listening. They were talking about some pervert being spotted in the school, but they didn't seem to have anything more specific than that, thankfully. Equally thankfully, they seemed to not notice the droplets of her wetness leading to her hiding spot.

Breathing deeply, she couldn’t help but notice the faint scent of sweat that was soaked into the stolen shirt she was wearing, and that, mixed with the sound of the teachers getting closer, was making her far too horny to think straight. She slipped her hand into the bloomers that belonged to a stranger, and started to finger herself again.

Sinking deeper into perversion gave her such a thrill that she had to cover her mouth with her free hand to stop her moans from slipping out.

Watching from the corner, Yomi saw a teacher look in through the window...luckily, she wasn’t seen, and the teacher didn’t bother to enter the room. The relief she felt was the release she needed to cum again, soaking the bloomers through and leaving yet another small puddle.

“Ah...I think I might get way too hooked on this,” she murmured, as she brought her fingers up and licked them clean.

She waited just a few moments for the teachers to pass by. Then, getting up, she exited the room and started toward the stairs.

And even though she knew it was yet another stupid and risky thing to do, Yomi rolled the shirt up, exposing her breasts, and pulled the soggy bottoms down to bare her still puffy and aroused cunt.

Walking with confidence, she made her way down.

Nearing the classroom, Yomi pulled her shirt back down, but left her pussy open to the air, and started fingering herself. The windows wouldn’t give anyone a view of what depraved acts were going on below the line of sight.

As she walked past she just grinned to herself, as no one within the classroom paid her any mind.

Reaching the bathroom, Yomi went straight to the stall and plopped down. Yanking the bloomers off, she pulled them over her face like a mask. Breathing deeply, she could smell her own naughty pussy's drippings, and an underlying salty bitterness, which must have been the real owner's sweat.

“Ah...that...that was the best ever,” she sighed, as she slid her fingers as deep as she could and rubbed her clit hard and fast, bringing about one last, quick climax.

Just sitting and recovering for a few minutes, Yomi debated what to do with the pilfered garments. After a moment, she decided she would have to just keep them, and stuffed them into her bag as she got her own clothes out.

“You know...I don’t think I’m going to wear these,” she decided, looking thoughtfully at her bra and panties.

Leaving them in the bag, she pulled on her shirt, taking a few moments to smooth it out, before putting her skirt on again. With that, she returned to class as though nothing had happened.

It wasn’t long before the streaker girl was the talk of the school, and by the time classes were over for the day, there wasn't a single student who wasn't speculating about it, including...

“Man, whoever she was, she must be pretty dumb!” Tomo declared loudly to her friends. Then, however, her expression changed to a smug grin, as she decided this was an opportunity to get a rise out of her friend. “Though it does sound kind of fun - don’t you think so, Yomi?"

“Yeah,” Yomi answered with a smirk “You want to try it?”

Yomi found the stunned and uncomfortable expression this left on Tomo's face to be immensely gratifying.

“I bet people like that hate the winter,” Osaka mused.


End file.
